


A Fine Place to Be

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Even if he'd had to get soaked and freezing, it was a fine place to be.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	A Fine Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is a sequel to [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029880)... and a bit of penance for [Time Enough and Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029889).

Here he was, pressed skin-to-skin against Aragorn. Even if he'd had to get soaked and freezing, it was a fine place to be.

Aragorn finally stopped shivering, and his skin was warming up. As he got warmer, though, he got more and more tense. Worried, Boromir shifted a little closer to see what was wrong--and then it became obvious.

Boromir shifted and pressed against Aragorn's back, hoping his own arousal would give the stubborn Ranger a hint. Slowly, all those tense muscles relaxed. Boromir grinned, and wrapped his arms around Aragorn. A fine place to be, very much indeed.


End file.
